Innocent Journey
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Five chapters. In the face of JJ's departure, Aaron Hotchner has an unexpected reaction. Can his fairy godfather help him find his way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello, friends. A couple of IMPORTANT announcements for you all today.**_

_**LAST CALL! LAST CALL! ABSOLUTELY LAST CALL!**_

**THIS IS THE LAST DAY REMAINING to nominate our favorite stories and authors for first ever ff. net based Profiler's Choice Awards located at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". The nomination deadline is October 15, 2010. We have had a great response so far and we still want to hear from you. Rules, deadlines, and the blank ballot are all located at the forum (which can be reached thru a link in both my and tonnie2001969's profile pages).**

**We'd like to thank everyone that has taken the time to fill out a nomination ballot...we've had over seventy unique individuals submit an opinion and we hope to hear from several more of you in this last day! IT IS NOT NECESSARY TO COMPLETE THE ENTIRE BALLOT...NOMINATORS MAY CHOOSE WHAT CATEGORIES THEY FEEL COMFORTABLE SUBMITTING THEIR CHOICES FOR, SO COME ON OUT AND LET YOUR FAVES BE KNOWN!**

**We'd also like to announce our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**

**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "What Do We, the Authors, Owe Our Readers?" Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**

* * *

**Innocent Journey**

**Chapter One**

David Rossi had been placed into a lot of awkward positions over the years. A lot of positions.

And some of them were quite…memorable.

Like the time back in their heyday when a decidedly bitter Erin Strauss had left him chained naked to the radiator in a little no-tell motel in the Florida Keys, his clothes smoldering in a pile of ash in the parking lot. He still owed his nemesis for that humiliation.

Now, that had been an event that had put the "a" in awkward.

But never had he felt more adrift than he did right now, sitting across from his best friend as he watched him steadily drink his way through a bottle of Dave's best scotch.

Now, he wasn't a greedy man by nature. But, damn, it was really rare scotch. And it was such a waste, considering the younger man wouldn't even remember the smooth texture sliding down his throat at the rate he was going.

"I let her get 'way, Dave," Hotch slurred, grabbing the bottle again, this time swigging straight from the lip. "How'd ya let me do dat?" he asked morosely, pursing his lips.

"How did I...?" Dave echoed incredulously. Jesus, had Hotch been sleeping through the many, many hours he'd spent over the last couple of years actively trying to get him laid? Shaking his head, Dave inhaled deeply. Focus, Rossi. He doesn't know what he's doing. "Hotch, man," he began, his voice deep, "what the hell is your problem? You're single and Will's out of the picture. Ergo, JJ is single. She's not with the Bureau anymore. Hence, no fraternization policy to deal with. What the hell do you need? An engraved invitation?"

"Not that simple," Hotch slurred, stumbling over the words. "'s constipated," he frowned with a shake of his bleary head.

"I think you mean that it's complicated," Dave corrected through twitching lips. Damn, his one-time protégé was in a helluva state. Almost as bad as when...no, don't go there, Dave. Shaking off those less than welcome remembrances, Dave steadfastly continued, "And it's not. Complicated, that is." Settling back in his chair, Dave approached it like an elementary school teacher. "Look, son, boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy and girl should at least tell each other that they like each other."

"Can't," Hotch said simply, swigging the scotch again as Dave winced.

"Why the hell not?" Dave groaned.

" 'cuz."

"Because? That's what you've got?" Dave grumbled, leaning forward in his chairs. "Aaron, I hate to tell you, but that isn't a reason."

"All I got," Hotch said, holding his arms aloft in emptiness. "Lost my chance."

Cocking his head, David narrowed his eyes. "But what if you didn't, Aaron? Would you take the chance if it presented itself again?"

"F'what?" Hotch asked, squinting as he tried to decide which of the two Rossis looking at him was real. One looked a lot angrier than the other, and he knew that a mad Dave was a mean Dave.

"If you still had a chance with JJ, Aaron. Would you want it?" Dave asked slowly, enunciating each word.

"Oh, yeah," Hotch sighed dreamily as the twin Daves merged back into one. "But, it doesn't matter an'more. She's gone, gone, gone."

Pursing his lips, Rossi swiped the keys off Aaron's desk. "Get up," he demanded, walking around the desk and jerking the younger man onto his unsteady feet.

Snagging the bottle from his desk as Dave pulled him toward the door, Hotch asked, confusion filling his slurred words, "Where're we goin', Dave?"

"To retrieve your one and only chance at happiness," Dave replied sternly. "We're going to make Jennifer Jareau the second offer of the day that she can't refuse."

* * *

Sniffling as she dug her spoon into the carton of Very Berry Banana ice cream in her lap, JJ lifted her shoulder to wipe at her eyes again.

Damn it, Jareau, get a hold of yourself! It was just a stupid job. A job that sucked every last vestige of energy from you. A job that kept you away from your perfect baby boy. A job that destroyed what, to date, has been your healthiest relationship in your life.

Forget that it filled you with a sense of purpose...of satisfaction. Forget that you've spent almost seven years of your life surrounded with people that you consider family. Forget, forget, forget...

Painfully swallowing the ice cream in her mouth, JJ sighed. Damn, she needed to get a grip on this. Preferably before she sent herself into a self-induced sugar coma. Dropping the empty carton of ice cream onto her coffee table, she shook her head and faced the cold, hard facts.

It wasn't just the loss of her position at the BAU that hurt. Oh, that stung, all right. Bitterly. But, more than that, it was the loss of one man that had torn this rip in her heart.

Aaron Hotchner.

C'mon, JJ, it wasn't like you ever had him to begin with, she silently chided herself. You never even tried. Of course, neither had he.

Oh, there'd been moments throughout the years when if she'd pushed a little harder...stepped a little closer...then, maybe...

"But you didn't," she said aloud to the empty room around her. And the silence agreed that she hadn't. She'd always allowed fear and embarrassment to stand in her way...the last thing she'd ever wanted was for Hotch to perceive her as the quintessential subordinate with a crush on her boss. As a result, she'd shrouded herself in professionalism at first. Then, as the years passed, she'd told herself to be happy with the friendship they'd developed.

Now, seven years later, she had absolutely nothing to show for it. No job at the BAU. And, certainly no Aaron Hotchner.

She couldn't help remembering the way he'd defended her to Strauss this morning. The way he'd done everything he could to protect her. Or the way his eyes had shined when he'd delivered the bad news. As hard as she tried though, she still couldn't identify what she'd seen in those black depths... that undefined emotion that had, for an instant, left her warm and shaky.

Had she imagined it? Had she only seen what she'd wanted to see? Or, had it been real?

If only she could go back and take those three steps it would have taken to reach him. If only she'd wrapped her arms around him...would this night have ended differently?

Shaking her head hopelessly, she leaned back against the soft upholstery of her sofa, pulling her throw tighter around her. All the "what ifs" and "if only" in the world weren't going to change her current circumstances.

She had to move on. But how the hell could she do that when it felt like she'd left her heart behind? Thank God that there were no witnesses to her internal struggle.

And as if fate desperately needed the last laugh, a loud knock landed against her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors! A few housekeeping items for the day. First, we are pleased to announce that we are ahead of schedule and the FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. We had seventy-nine unique nominators choose 130 of their fellow author's works. So, let's all go grab a ballot and choose the authors we feel deserve those votes. You have until November 30, 2010 to get your ballot entered. Don't forget to send it to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards private message box. Ballots will NOT be accepted at either ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969 inboxes.**_

_**Anyone that chooses to assist us in publicizing the voting process for the 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards can also visit our profile pages. We have a blurb written to copy and paste to either your profile pages or author's notes if you choose. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Second, we'd like to encourage you all to take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread **__**telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" available at the forum as well as a great new interview with our fellow talented author Starofoberon. Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

**Innocent Journey**

**Chapter Two**

Frowning at her front door, JJ quickly wiped at her tear drenched face. "Company? Seriously?" she asked herself with a choked laugh, lifting her face toward the heavens.

As if the deities had deigned to answer, another resonating knock fell against her door. "Okay, okay," JJ muttered, jamming her arms into her short robe and cinching the belt around her waist as she glared at the door. Honestly, if this was some sort of confused missionary determined to save her immortal soul at this time of night, she refused to be responsible for her actions.

Whoever was darkening her door was certainly an impatient ass, JJ thought grimly as the doorbell pealed as she reached the front door, peeking through the peephole. Releasing a snort as her visitor's identity was revealed, JJ sighed. Well, she had the impatient part correct. The ass portion of her statement was up for debate.

Jerking open the door, JJ stared incredulously at a decidedly disgruntled David Rossi. "Rossi?"

"Yep," Dave nodded once. "It's me. Bad time?" he asked, glancing over her shoulder into her lit home and seeing no sign of any other team member in residence.

"Since it's midnight, I wouldn't say it's a good time," JJ frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Eyes scanning her face, Dave mentally winced. Swollen eyes, wet cheeks, slightly nasal voice...yep, he was definitely doing everybody concerned a favor here. "Evidently I've been chosen to fulfill the role of fairy freakin' godfather tonight," Dave declared roughly.

Canting her head to one side, JJ stared at Dave in horror. "Did I just hear you use the words, you, fairy and godfather used together in the same sentence?"

"Yep," Dave nodded resolutely. "And right now, you need to accompany me to my chariot before it turns into a pumpkin and retrieve a particularly bothersome parting gift."

"What?" JJ asked blankly, wondering if she had indeed fallen asleep and this was some sort of convoluted nightmare that was overtaking her imagination. Please, oh, please, she begged her subconscious, now would be the time to wake up!

"Listen, Jen, I went to a lot of trouble to actually get your present here. A little cooperation wouldn't be amiss," Dave replied petulantly, grabbing her hand to drag her outside on the porch.

"Dave, I'm half-naked here," JJ said, glancing down at her scanty short robe, the knowledge that she only wore a tank top and boxers beneath it all too real. Obviously this wasn't a dream…it was indeed reality!

"Even better," Dave said approvingly, raking her with an impersonal eye as he dragged her toward his parked truck.

"Pardon me?" JJ yelped, grimacing as her feet hit the cold cement walkway.

"Trust me, hopefully, your state of undress will only grease the wheels of acceptance," Dave muttered under his breath, his eyes focused on his vehicle.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dave," JJ asked, squinting as the beams of his headlights blinded her. "And who is that in the front seat?"

"THAT would be your destiny," Dave returned evenly. "Or your parting gift...AND what I now refer to as YOUR problem, Jen," Dave said, reaching the passenger's side of the truck and jerking the door open. "I have officially fulfilled my paternal role in this fucked up family. This, Agent Jareau," he said, gesturing inside to a slumped, drooling Hotch, "is YOUR Prince Charming."

Eyes widening in horror on the unconscious passenger in the front seat, JJ whispered, "What the hell did you do, Rossi?"

"Why does everybody always assume that I'm responsible when something unexpected happens?" Dave asked grouchily, dropping one hand to his hip. "That, my dear," he said, nodding toward Hotch's prone body, "is a condition for which you are entirely culpable."

Leaning forward to get a better look at Hotch, JJ wrinkled her nose. "Funny," she said sarcastically as a decidedly unpleasant aroma wafted in her direction, "I don't remember pouring a bottle of scotch down his throat," she said, reaching for the empty bottle in Hotch's slack hand and waving it at Dave.

"Okay," Dave admitted sheepishly, "THAT, I might bear a little responsibility for."

"A little?" JJ gaped, turning to look at the disheveled man she'd fallen in love with. "Is he even breathing?"

"Last I checked," Dave shrugged easily, dropping his hands in his pockets.

"Last you checked?" JJ echoed, diving toward Aaron and holding a hand beneath his nose. Feeling a steady stream of warm air against her hand, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Dear God, Dave, why in the world did you let him get in this shape?"

"He was depressed," Dave informed her calmly, "And in my defense, he was already halfway through my bottle when I found him."

"But, why?" JJ shook her head, confused. "He was fine when I left this afternoon."

"And if you really believe that, babe," Dave snickered, "I've got some oceanfront property in Arizona that I'd like to sell you."

"But..."

"Jen, may I suggest getting him," Dave replied, indicating Aaron again with a flick of his wrist, "inside the house before we begin drawing attention out here?"

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with him?" JJ yelped, dismayed. Not that she hadn't imagined Aaron Hotchner sleeping under her roof, but never in this context.

"Kill him, stuff him, and mount him on your wall if you like, but this is as far as I take him. He's yours now," Dave informed her sternly, reaching inside to haul a mumbling Aaron Hotchner from the depths of his truck.

And ten minutes later, JJ watched David Rossi deposit a barely coherent Hotch on her couch with a grunt. "Dave, you can't just leave him here. He'll never forgive you," JJ hissed.

"I'll risk it," Dave said, less than concerned as he dusted his hands off. "You might wanna try shoving him in the shower."

"Yeah, that's doable," JJ snapped. "How exactly is he gonna stand up by himself when you basically had to carry him in here?" she said, casting a worried look toward her inebriated former boss.

"Maybe you should consider climbing in with him," Dave replied, his eyes dancing as he schooled his features in a perfected look of innocence.

"You've gone insane," JJ whispered, shaking her head. "I always wondered which one of us would crack under the pressure first. I never imagined it would be YOU!" Running a hand through her hair, JJ bit out, "Are you even hearing yourself?"

"I assure you that I am in possession of all my faculties," Dave smiled benignly. "But, I also know that my work here is done," he said, turning toward the door.

"Done?" JJ almost shouted.

"Done," Dave confirmed, not bothering to turn around as he strode towards her front door. Pausing over the threshold of her home, he turned to salute her. "I know you aren't ready to thank me yet, but I'm going to save you the trouble and simply say 'You're welcome.'."

And as Jennifer Jareau stood in the middle of her living room gaping, David Rossi closed the door in her face


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors! A few housekeeping items for the day. First, we are pleased to announce that we are ahead of schedule and the FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. We had seventy-nine unique nominators choose 130 of their fellow author's works. So, let's all go grab a ballot and choose the authors we feel deserve those votes. You have until November 30, 2010 to get your ballot entered. Don't forget to send it to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards private message box. Ballots will NOT be accepted at either ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969 inboxes.**_

_**Anyone that chooses to assist us in publicizing the voting process for the 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards can also visit our profile pages. We have a blurb written to copy and paste to either your profile pages or author's notes if you choose. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Second, we'd like to encourage you all to take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread **__**telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" available at the forum as well as a great new interview with our fellow talented author Starofoberon. Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

**Innocent Journey**

**Chapter Three**

Groaning as a shaft of bright sunlight pierced his tightly closed lids, Aaron Hotchner swallowed painfully, his throat uncharacteristically dry and scratchy. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked against the horrid light. Why the hell did it feel like his eyeballs were buried in sand? Scrubbing one hand over his eye sockets, he winced as his head jostled on the pillow beneath his head. Good Christ, he thought, resisting the urge to moan. It felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck.

And the jury was still out on whether or not he survived the wreck.

Opening his eyes again, he shifted to his back, staring up at the ceiling. Pale blue. He didn't have a pale blue ceiling. And what was that weight around his waist? Glancing down and find a slim arm manacled around his bare chest, he gulped. Oh, hell, THAT wasn't his arm!

Where the hell was he?

Squeezing his eyes shut, Aaron Hotchner tried to slow his pounding heart by the power of positive thinking. Maybe it was a dream. It had to be...he didn't crawl into strange beds with strange women. That was Dave's bag...or Morgan's. Not his. Perhaps when he opened his eyes again, he'd magically appear in his own familiar bedroom and his life would be returned to its normal staid state.

Twitching beneath the covers, Hotch realized that the soft comforter caressing his flesh was really touching his flesh, no pesky clothing to dull the sensation. He was naked!

He was naked, in a strange bed in a room not his own, manacled by an arm belonging to a woman he was terrified to turn his head and look at.

To borrow a phrase from Derek Morgan's colorful vocabulary…he was fucked!

Oh, sweet God, was she naked, too?

_You have to look at her, dumbass, to ascertain that pertinent information_, his alcohol addled mind snarked in return.

Inhaling deeply, Hotch opened his eyes again, that damned sky blue ceiling mocking him. Just turn your head to the right, Hotch. One small rotation; you can do it.

Despite the metal ice pick that was apparently being buried in his skull, Hotch looked down at the arm around his chest and slowly walked his eyes up the arm to a delicate elbow, bent easily against him, to the slim rounded shoulder. Oh, God, that was blonde hair resting against her shoulder. STRAIGHT blonde hair.

No! He wouldn't have! Would he?

Tracking his gaze up her shoulder, he swallowed as he forced himself to look at the peacefully serene face of the woman he'd been fantasizing about for years.

JJ.

Struggling to remember the events of the previous evening as he stared at JJ with an odd mixture of awe and trepidation, Hotch blinked rapidly. Memories of a rather large bottle of scotch and a disjointed conversation with David Rossi teased the edges of his mind.

Oh, sweet Lord, he'd confided how he felt about the woman beside him to the elder man. And evidently, the bastard had taken that as his cue to wreak havoc!

Of course, Dave was involved in this. Damn that man!

But all thoughts of the older profiler flew from Aaron's mind as another thought took up primary residence. What exactly had he done?

Glancing down at his comforter covered body, it was pretty evident what he'd done. He was naked under there! But, glancing at JJ, Hotch realized there was still hope. Maybe she was fully clothed. Wrapping one hand around the edge of the blanket, he lifted it tentatively.

One quick peek. Barely a look, Aaron. You can do it, he coached himself, trying to force his eyes beneath the covers.

"Don't worry, Hotch," JJ said sleepily, her voice seeming to come from nowhere. "Your virtue is still intact."

"JJ?" Hotch asked weakly, the sheet suddenly burning his fingers as he dropped it hastily.

Lifting her head from the pillow, JJ opened her eyes, "Yep."

"Oh, dear God," Hotch whispered, staring into gorgeous cerulean eyes. "What the hell happened last night? The last thing I remember is being at the office with Dave."

"Steadily working your way through a particularly potent bottle of scotch?" JJ asked, arching one eyebrow heavenward as she lifted herself up on an elbow and peered down at him.

"There might have been a little liquor," Hotch mumbled, trying to tug at the barely there sheet as the mattress shifted under them.

"A little?" JJ snorted, her eyes sparkling.

"Okay," Hotch said, hastily, guiltily. "A lot. But that still doesn't explain how I ended up in bed with you."

"Oh, you can thank your fairy godfather for that later," JJ chuckled.

"Rossi!" Hotch gasped, his eyes widening almost comically "Dave brought me here?" Aaron asked, struggling to sit up in bed, the movement reminding him that he should stay off roller coasters for the known future.

"More like he poured you here," JJ amended, winking as she pulled the pillow behind her. "Evidently, he thought you'd make me an excellent parting gift."

"I'm going to kill him," Hotch hissed through gritted teeth. "Slowly and painfully kill him," he promised, his eyes gleaming as he realized what the elder man had done.

"Hmmm," JJ hummed, trying to sound sympathetic….and failing mightily.

Exhaling slowly, Hotch slowly turned to face his former employee. "Uh, maybe you could fill in some blanks for me here, JJ. I'm aware that I had a little...oh, hell," he sighed, "a lot too much to drink last night. I remember being with Dave at the office and after that it's all a haze."

"I'll bet," JJ said, her lips twitching.

"Please," Hotch begged, not at all humiliated that he had been reduced to pleading for information about his own actions, "Just help me out a little here. I didn't do anything incredibly stupid, did I?"

"Define stupid," JJ requested, enjoying this rare moment of having the upper hand.

"JJ, please," Hotch beseeched, dropping his head into his hands, taking some comfort in the fact that his fingers blocked out that insidious sunshine.

"Well," JJ said, her voice chipper, "I can tell you that you're quite entertaining and chatty when you're, ah, how shall we say it politely? Drunker than a skunk?"

"Christ! What'd I do?" he asked, his words muffled by his hands.

"Let's just say that I had no idea what a rich baritone voice you had," JJ said, shrugging as she propped herself against the headboard of her bed.

"Huh?" Hotch grunted, looking over his shoulder at the impassive woman staring back at him.

"Your singing voice," JJ clarified, nodding. "You kept Henry and me entertained for the better part of an hour. I had no idea your tastes ran to country. I never would have expected that," she informed him lightly.

"God!" Hotch said in disgust, shoulders slumping as he hung his head.

"Uh huh," JJ said brightly. "You were particularly fond of George Jones. You belted out "He Stopped Loving Her Today" for almost a half hour. Then, you shifted into "Choices". That was Henry's personal favorite."

Squeezing his eyes closed, Hotch shook his head. So, not only did you humiliate yourself, Hotch; you did it for a toddler audience.

"Personally, however, I think our favorite was your rendition of the hip hop classic, "Baby Got Back"," JJ recalled, choking back her laughter. "It came with a really interesting dance."

And with those words, the normally in control and powerful Aaron Hotchner buried his face in a pillow and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors! A few housekeeping items for the day. First, we are pleased to announce that we are ahead of schedule and the FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. We had seventy-nine unique nominators choose 130 of their fellow author's works. So, let's all go grab a ballot and choose the authors we feel deserve those votes. You have until November 30, 2010 to get your ballot entered. Don't forget to send it to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards private message box. Ballots will NOT be accepted at either ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969 inboxes.**_

_**Anyone that chooses to assist us in publicizing the voting process for the 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards can also visit our profile pages. We have a blurb written to copy and paste to either your profile pages or author's notes if you choose. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Second, we'd like to encourage you all to take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" available at the forum as well as a great new interviews with our fellow talented authors Starofoberon, celticstarwolf, Fanatical Writer, FloatingAmoeba, and Flames101. Stop by and learn more about all our nominees in the Profiler's Choice Awards over the coming weeks! Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

**Innocent Journey**

**Chapter Four**

JJ watched with dancing eyes for a few moments as her former boss screamed into her pillow. Finally leaning forward, she tugged the pillow away from his face. "I think Reid would want me to remind you at this juncture that smothering yourself would be entirely impossible. Eventually you'll pass out and release the pillow. You'd have much better luck drowning yourself."

"Thanks," Hotch muttered weakly, pulling the pillow case away from his face. "What else, JJ?" With a sinking heart, he noted her twinkling eyes. There was definitely something more...her face said it all. He had no doubt that he'd made a rather huge fall from grace. And landed with one hell of a thud.

"Oh," she sighed dramatically, settling back against her pillows, "After that, I finally got Henry back down for the night."

"And?" Hotch questioned warily, more than aware of his current state of undress in her bed. He hadn't gone from belting out country songs to bare assed nudity in the blink of an eye. The attorney in him was screaming for the pertinent details.

"Well, when I went back out to pour you into the guest room, you weren't in the living room," JJ said slowly, keeping her eyes on his stern face.

"Where was I?" Hotch asked darkly, the words as clipped as possible in his befuddled state.

"Here," JJ said, gesturing to the bed. "You were here."

"It isn't quite that cut and dried, is it, JJ?" Hotch asked, his stomach clenching.

"Not quite," JJ offered weakly. "You were still feeling quite chatty...and a little hot," she said pointedly, eyeing his discarded clothing across the room.

"Oh, for the love of God, don't keep me in suspense," Hotch growled.

"You performed an impromptu striptease," JJ explained in a rush, the words literally jumbling over her tongue.

"No, I didn't," Hotch gasped, feeling his cheeks flood with color. But as he stared into her clear blue, honest eyes, Aaron Hotchner knew without a doubt that, yes, indeed, he had. Jaw flexing, Hotch swallowed. "Any thoughts on that, Agent Jareau?" he asked tightly

"Chippendales is safe," JJ offered lamely, wincing as she glanced around the room. "You broke my lamp when you kicked off your shoe," she said, nodding toward her shattered bedside lamp in the trash can.

"Good to know," Hotch stated dryly, eyeing the discarded lamp. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Hotch asked, "I didn't say anything, did I?"

"Like?" JJ prodded.

"I mean, I didn't make any inappropriate advances, did I?" Hotch inquired. God, don't let me have done something that I can't take back. Please?

"Uhmmm..." JJ hedged, uncertain what she should say, especially at this exact moment.

Crap. There WAS something. Of course there was. He'd been in love with her for years. Hell, he'd imagined having her in bed for longer than that. There wasn't any doubt at all that he'd tried something. "What did I do, JJ?" he asked heavily.

"Well, you said some things...but, as you've pointed out, you weren't yourself."

"Tell me," Hotch ordered. "I need to know." While he knew that he probably wouldn't like what he'd done; not knowing was much, much worse.

"I...well...you said some very complimentary things," JJ blushed, remembering his voracious eyes as they'd stared at her last night as he'd stood in the center of the room peeling his clothes off.

"About?" Hotch prompted, watching her expressive eyes closely.

"Me," JJ replied weakly, picking worriedly at the hem of the sheet.

"JJ, I'm going to need a little more detail than that," Hotch growled impatiently.

Biting her lip nervously, JJ debated lying. And then he looked at her, his piercing gaze assuring her that he'd know if she tried. "You commented on the size of my...uhmmm..." she said glancing down at her chest.

"Shit," Hotch groaned, following her gaze down to her ample breasts.

"You were very nice about it," JJ assured him quickly as his eyes lingered a bit longer on her bosom. "And then you praised me for the ability to bounce a quarter off my ass."

"Double shit!" Hotch yelped, his eyes widening in alarm as he jerked his gaze back to her face.

"Do you really want me to go on?" JJ asked, taking mercy on the pale man beside her. If he got any whiter, she was going to suspect blood loss.

"No!" Hotch moaned, running his fingers through his dark hair. How the hell had he managed to speak words to her that he had spent years feeling guilty for even THINKING?

"Okay," JJ said softly, nodding. Waiting a moment, she spoke again. "Hotch, it's really okay. Yesterday was a shock for each one of us. Trust me, if I hadn't had Henry to keep me occupied last night, I wouldn't have chosen Very Berry Banana ice cream as my medicine of choice. With Jack at his grandparents, you chose to dull your senses another way. It's understandable."

"I..." Hotch faltered, embarrassed. "I usually have more control than...I'm going to KILL Dave," he growled, balling his hands into fists as he visualized decking his supposedly best friend.

Smiling, JJ reached out to touch his stiffened bare shoulder. "There's only one thing I want to ask you about something you said last night, Hotch."

"You've seen me naked, JJ. I think you can call me Aaron by now," Hotch mumbled, glancing toward her as his dark hair fell over his eyes.

Reaching out before she could stop herself, JJ gently pushed the lock of hair out of his eyes. "Okay. I just want to know one thing, Aaron."

His heart pounded as he heard her soft distinct voice wash over him. Gazing at her, he could feel his body harden as his eyes took in her petite frame clad in a tank top and brief pair of boxers. Damn, she was beautiful. What man wouldn't want to climb in bed with her, drunk or sober? "If anybody has the right to ask me a question, JJ, it's you," Aaron replied softly.

Nodding, JJ swallowed, the moment of truth upon her. "Last night, after I finally got you to lie down, you said something. You were half asleep...and still not yourself...but..."

"What did I say, JJ?" Hotch asked quietly. "You know I'll give you an honest answer now."

"I hope so," JJ said faintly, staring at his hands resting against the covers. Taking a deep breath, she said, "You said you loved me. And that you had for a really long time. Was that true?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors!**_

_**FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. Please read the rules first…we want your vote to be counted, so please follow the rules!**_

_**Want to help publicize the awards? Check out our profile pages for a blurb you can copy and paste to your profile pages and author's notes. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Check out the details on the forum...sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**Looking for a prompt to whet your writing whistle? Our newest Friday Fortune Cookie Prompt is now up at the forum….and this week's suggestion was made by celticstarwolf, so be sure to check it out!**_

_**Ever wondered how other authors and readers feel about their favorite characters on our favorite show? Visit the forum to check out our new discussion thread open for your comments -"With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" And while you're perusing the posts, check out our newest interviews with fellow authors llyria13, LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou, and LoveandFury!**_

_**And now…on to our story!**_

* * *

**Innocent Journey**

**Chapter Five**

"I said that," Hotch breathed in a mixture of disbelief and doubt, meeting her crystalline gaze. Seeing her silent nod, he swallowed, struggling for words. Of course, his subconscious had obviously taken over when his inhibitions were down…and said exactly what he had been wanting to say for months!

"It's okay if you didn't mean it, but you sounded so..." JJ trailed off uncertainly. I should never have said anything, she thought miserably as she watched his handsome face clench. "Just forget I said anything, Hotch," JJ said hurriedly, throwing the covers off as she tried to scramble from the bed, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Capturing her arm when she would have vaulted off the bed, Hotch corrected softly, "Aaron. My name is Aaron. And I don't think forgetting it is a possibility for either of us."

Averting her eyes, JJ tried to stay cheerful as she pointed out, her words tight in her throat, "Look at it this way, we don't have to face each other at the office every day anymore."

Closing his eyes, Hotch took a deep breath as he heard the vague pain surrounding her words. Damn it, he was making a bigger mess of things than he already had. "I don't particularly see that as a benefit. Not having you there with me every day isn't something I've wrapped my mind around, JJ. I don't know if I ever will," he said softly, keeping his hand wrapped around her wrist, his thumb stroking her delicate skin.

Glancing at him, JJ felt tears rising in her eyes again. "Me either," she whispered, her voice breaking as her heart clenched once again.

Oh, hell. Tears. Her tears, Hotch thought, watching as the first dropped leaked onto her alabaster cheek. He had been prepared to deal with a lot of things when he'd realized that he was in Jennifer Jareau's bed when he woke up...but her tears? Those were had never been something that he thought he'd be able to handle.

Tugging at the wrist he held in his hand, he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry," he whispered into her fragrant hair. "It's going to be okay, JJ."

"Is it?" she asked, her words muffled against his warm chest, letting herself sink against his welcome strength. "How is that, Aaron? They took away everything I knew in one day. And they didn't even ask me; they ordered me."

"I know," he whispered, rocking her in his arms. "They did it to both of us, JJ," he murmured, burying his nose in her hair as his arms tightened reflexively around her, holding her closer.

Lifting her head, JJ stared into Hotch's turbulent eyes. "You never answered my question, Aaron," she breathed.

Captivated by her moist lips, Aaron caught his breath as he dipped his head, covering her mouth with his. Slowly molding her soft, pliant lips to his, he sipped at her mouth. Moaning as her lips parted beneath his, suddenly he found himself losing control, kissing her with the pent-up emotion that had been steadily building between them for nearly seven years.

Stroking his tongue hungrily against hers, he shifted her unresisting body onto her back, never losing contact with her mouth. Tangling their tongues together in a hot, erotic dance, he groaned against her mouth as her fingers buried in his hair, his naked body pressing hers into the mattress as she clung to him.

He was in over his head within seconds, his defenses in shambles. Her hands coaxed him to continue, her breathy moans spurring him onward as his hands slid beneath her ribbed tank top to stroke her breasts. His mind tried to convince his body to slow down, but it was impossible. He'd spent years denying himself, denying her...and now, in the heat of the moment, his body wouldn't be dissuaded.

"JJ," he breathed, dipping his head to run his tongue along her neck as his hands reached for the waistband of her boxers. "Is this what you want?" he asked hoarsely against her ear.

Nodding furiously, JJ lifted her hips for him, allowing the loose fabric to slide down her torso. "Yes," she replied breathlessly, her hands already trying to pull him back to her.

Making them one in one smooth fluid thrust, Hotch captured her surprised cry against his lips, swallowing it greedily. Kissing her passionately as the fire between them built in intensity, her sighs and whimpers of pleasure stoked the flame.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted against his shoulder when his head dropped to capture one plump breast between his lips. "Don't stop," she begged, her hips lifting to his.

"Can't stop," he groaned, as her velvet walls tightened around him, caressing flesh that hadn't known an intimate touch other than his own in years. Lifting his head to stare down into her wide eyes as his body continued to move inside her, he whispered huskily, "Every word."

"Wh-what?" JJ gasped, arching beneath him as his body found a rhythm that sent shards of pleasure cascading through her.

"I meant every word," Hotch bit out, trying to control himself as her soft walls clenched around him.

"Ahhh, Aaron!" JJ screamed hoarsely against his neck, raking his sweaty back with her nails as her peak crested, sweeping her into a kaleidoscope of sensation.

"JJ," Hotch ground out, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated and jerky. Tightening his hand around her hip, he couldn't stop the words that escaped his lips as his control shattered. "I love you...love you...LOVE YOU," he groaned as his body erupted, flooding her.

Wrapping her arms around him as his body collapsed against hers, JJ smiled against his neck. "I love you, too, Aaron" she whispered breathlessly against his neck.

Her soft words produced an instant reaction within his body that should not have been biologically possible. Shifting above her, Hotch drew back enough to see her face. "Really? I didn't make a complete fool of myself last night?"

Smiling as she looped her arms around his neck, JJ cocked her head. "I didn't say that," she teased. "But, I'd say your performance just now was so impressive that it totally eradicated any missteps you might or might not have made last night. Allllthouuughhhh," she drawled, "I am going to want a new lamp."

"Wouldn't you rather I just work off that debt?" Hotch asked, straight-faced as his gaze darkened and he shifted again inside her.

"It could take a long time," JJ warned with a wicked grin. "I really, really liked that lamp."

And as Aaron Hotchner stared down into the brilliant gaze of Jennifer Jareau, he suddenly realized that after years of racing the clock, he could finally consider time to be a true friend.

And it was.

_**Finis**_


End file.
